The Heart of a Warrior
200px |author=Dan JolleyRevealed in the title pages |cover artist=James Barry |jacket designer=Louis Csontos |publish date=3 August 2010Information from amazon.com |isbn=ISBN 0061688673 |editions=Paperback |summary=Ravenpaw and Barely helped their friends in ThunderClan defeat the vicious BloodClan cats in Twolegplace, and now they're ready to reclaim their home on the farm. Firestar has promised to send a warrior patrol to assist them, but Ravenpaw worries that it won't be enough to chase out the invaders. He knows that he must find his courage and fight like a warrior - or lose his home forever. |preceded=''A Clan in Need'' |followed=''Midnight'' }} The Heart of a Warrior is the third and final volume in the Ravenpaw's Path series. The cats on the cover are Ravenpaw and Barley.Revealed on page 8 The Blurb :Ravenpaw and Barley helped their friends in ThunderClan defeat the vicious BloodClan cats in Twolegplace. Now they're ready to fight to reclaim their home on the farm. Firestar has promised to send a warrior patrol to assist them, but Ravenpaw worries that it won't be enough to chase out the invaders. He knows that he must find his courage and fight like a warrior - or lose his home forever. Detailed Plot Summary The Heart of a Warrior continues right where the last book left off. Firestar has kept his promise and he decides to send a patrol - which includes Firestar himself, Graystripe, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Brackenfur and Bramblepaw. Ravenpaw and Barley are also included in this patrol. As they are about to leave, Firestar's daughters, Squirrelkit and Leafkit come out of the nursery, with their mother, Sandstorm right behind them. The young kits say that they want to come along with the patrol too. The kits' commotion awakens the rest of the camp, something that Firestar's patrol did not want to do, fearing it would cause a huge fuss within the camp. However, it does the opposite, and all of the ThunderClan cats wish Ravenpaw and Barley well and good luck. It is noted by Ravenpaw that Barley is handling the attention very well. During their travels to Ravenpaw's home, they run into a WindClan patrol, headed by their deputy, Deadfoot. At first, Graystripe thinks that they should be careful, but Firestar tells him that the WindClan patrol means no harm to the traveling cats. The patrol bids their farewells to Ravenpaw and Barley, and wishes them good luck. They continue to travel with no interruption or danger and they reach the barn. Once the cats reach the barn, Firestar orders Cloudtail to take out a hunting patrol, telling them to keep their distance from the barn. He still wants the patrol's presence there to remain unknown by the BloodClan cats. The rest of the cats go with Firestar and they take shelter in a smaller barn on the farm. They soon discuss a battle plan for confronting the BloodClan cats. During the night, they commence the battle plan. However, this proves to be unsucessful, as BloodClan was alerted of the attack by the squaking of the chickens, who Snapper was still tormenting. During the battle, it is revealed that there are a lot more cats then first thought, and Firestar's patrol is outnumbered. Soon enough, the battle is heard by the farmer and he comes in and causes all of the cats to scatter. ThunderClan then re-groups in the smaller barn that they are staying in. Barley is distraught at the fact that his brothers are everywhere he goes. Ravenpaw then states that both of his brothers are being called by their loner names, meaning that they "must not think of themselves as BloodClan anymore."' Ravenpaw then goes on to say how himself and Barley deserve to live at the farm just as much as the Clan cats deserve to live in their forest home. The next morning, Firestar, Graystripe and Ravenpaw are sitting on the roof of the barn, planning another battle plan. This is when they notice Snapper and Pounce leaving the farm, possibly leaving because they are scared of the Clan cats. The three cats finally come up with a plan and it is executed later on that evening. The plan starts with Brackenfur and Brambleclaw releasing the chickens from their cage and this causes a diversion, allowing the Clan cats to sneak on the roof of the other barn. They then rip a hole in the roof and sneak into the barn, all while Brackenfur and Brambleclaw are opening up the doors to try and startle the BloodClan cats. The battle looks like it is going well for ThunderClan, they succeeded in pushing the cats outside and surrounding them. However, just when Ravenpaw thinks that the battle is won, his worst fear comes true; the two cats he saw running away from the barn went and got backup. They are now outnumbered even more than they first were and the battle rages on. An unexpected ally helps the cats; the dogs heard the noise the cats made, and they managed to break free from their chains. Just as Ravenpaw is about to attack Willie, he is interrupted by Jumper and Hoot calling for help. Barley comes to their rescue and the battle is finally won. Willie says that this isn't over as he flees from the barn. Jumper and Hoot ask their brother if they can stay at the barn, and Barley allows them. This is the start of a rift between Ravenpaw and Barley, as his two brothers seem to be very lazy and make Ravenpaw do everything for them (including hunting). This proves to be more than enough to frustrate Ravenpaw, since Barley takes everything his brothers say to heart, ignoring what he says. Once Barley sees through his brothers' laziness though, he finally snaps and kicks his brothers out of the barn. Ravenpaw seems glad that this happened. The story ends with Trivia * Brambleclaw is incorrectly called his apprentice name by Ravenpaw.Revealed on page 11 * In an Erin Hunter Chat, is was revealed that Firestar did lose a life in the battle with BloodClan, but it was edited out.Revealed in the Seventh Erin Hunter Chat See Also *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Character List *Book Cover Gallery *HarperCollins Browse Inside References and Citations Category:Ravenpaw's Path Series Category:The Heart of a Warrior Category:Manga